File folders generally include various types of objects that are selected to be stored in the folders based on a number of different characteristics. Manually sorting, classifying and storing such objects in the respective folders can be laborious and time consuming. Manually classifying objects may involve searching for objects already existing in each of the folders, and moving the unsorted object to a relevant folder based on some similarity between what already exists in the folder and the current object to be classified. When manual sorting actions are performed, each of the folders has to be navigated to and their content analyzed separately. Once the folders are analyzed, a decision will need to be taken on the folder to which the unsorted object is to be moved. A lot of time consuming navigation between multiple folders may also be involved while analyzing folders that are alike. The user may be confused when a large number of folders contain similar information. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system to move the unsorted object based on a set of rules, and to infer the rules for future use.